


Snowball Fight

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Back at it again with the childhood junepei fluff, F/M, there's never enough cute minis of these guys being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: “Jumpy, watch-” Junpei turned his head to look when Akane called out to him, but that unfortunately had the opposite effect from what she’d wanted. The snowball hit him square in the back of the head, and he tumbled to the ground. “-out.”





	Snowball Fight

“Jumpy, watch-”Junpei turned his head to look when Akane called out to him, but that unfortunately had the opposite effect from what she’d wanted. The snowball hit him square in the back of the head, and he tumbled to the ground. “-out.”

He wiped the snow out of his hair quickly and started looking around the playground, but there was nobody here except Akane.

“Did you throw that?”

“N-No, of course not!” **  
**

Well, it made sense. Akane _hardly_  would’ve warned him if she’d been the perpetrator.

“Did you see who threw it, then?”

“Not really, no… it looked like an older boy…” **  
**

Akane started to scratch her cheek in the way that always meant she was hiding something, but Junpei didn’t care enough to bug her over it. It was probably just some dumb middle schoolers again, trying to pick a fight. He seemed to be a bit of a magnet for trouble with it came to those guys…

“Well, it doesn’t matter. You’ll have to try harder than that to hurt Tenmyouji Junpei, right Kanny?”

“Right!” **  
**

He started to flex and pose with a lopsided grin on his face, his movements a bit restricted by his bulky winter coat but the effort was there nonetheless. It seemed to cheer up Akane quickly, and Junpei’s grin grew bigger. He was _always_  happy when he could make Akane smile.

“Oh, what’s that over there?”

“Huh?”

“Got you!” **  
**

Junpei felt something cold and damp on the back of his neck- Akane had placed a little pile of snow there when he wasn’t looking.

“G-gah! C-Cold!”

He quickly brushed it off, and scooped up a handful of snow with a devilish grin on his face.

“Why, I’ll get you for that, Kanny!”

“Kyaaa!” **  
**

She let out a girlish scream, which quickly dissolved into giggles as she started running away from Junpei. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon like that, chasing each other and playing in the snow until their faces were red and their hands were numb.

“H-Hey, Kanny? Would you, um, wanna come over to my place? W-We could have hot chocolate…”

“Oh Jumpy, that sounds great!”

“Alright then, let’s-”

“But, um… I should really be going home now…”

“Oh…”

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s ok! We’ll just have some hot chocolate next time, ok?”

“Alright, that sounds good!” **  
**

Junpei was sure to hide the disappointment on his face when he waved goodbye, watching Akane run off in the direction of her place. It had taken him all winter just to get the nerve up to ask her if she wanted to share some hot chocolate, and she hadn’t been able to come… but that was alright! Junpei was certain that next time, it’d work out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a little thing on tumblr, and I figure might as well post up more short and sweet fluff here, right? Junpei and Akane are just so cute together, I really love when they're happy.
> 
> Also, it was absolutely Aoi who hit Junpei with that first snowball. big bro's a bit overprotective.


End file.
